


special delivery instructions

by guanghongji (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot, i still dont know how to do tags, joshler - Freeform, this was written out of boredom, tyler is the cute pizza delivery boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/guanghongji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "My roommate ordered pizza and tried to set me up with the cute pizza delivery boy" AU that you never asked for.</p><p>Brendon is a sneaky little shit and put 'bring your cutest delivery boy to our doorstep' in the 'special instructions' section and made Josh answer the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	special delivery instructions

Josh let out a groan and he slumped forward, landing face-first into the sofa.

Brendon watched from the kitchen doorway, an eyebrow raised at his roommate. "What's up, man?"

"Finals, is what," came a muffled answer. Brendon snorted unhelpfully, taking a sip of the coffee in his hands as he moved towards the other. Josh felt a dip in the couch as his roommate sat down, grumbling a little as Brendon gave him a couple of pats on his back.

"You need to take it easy and relax," he grinned. "Honestly. Ease up a little, will ya? Watching you mope is making _me_ sad."

Josh scowled, shifting his head a little to look at his roommate, "It's finals week, and you want me to relax?" He used an arm to push himself up and sat down beside the other, sighing.

Brendon gave him a sympathetic look. "Well. Just don't stress yourself too much, dude." He placed his cup down onto the table, leaning back into the couch, "Tell you what." He placed an arm around Josh's shoulder, "How 'bout we order some pizza, and have a little Netflix marathon? Get your mind off of things for a little bit."

Josh bit down on his lip. It _did_ seem tempting to not have to worry about exams for a little bit. 

"C'mon," Brendon whined, nudging him lightly, "please?"

He finally relented with a sigh escaping his lips. "Fine," he mumbled. Brendon beamed and pumped his fist in the air. Josh sighed again.

\-------

A couple of episodes into _AKA Jessica Jones_ (which, in Josh's opinion, was a pretty cool show), there was a brief knock on the door. "Must be the pizza," Brendon mumbled, turning to give his roommate a pout. "Open the door, please?"

Josh grumbled as Brendon nudged him gently with his knee. He let out an indignant huff, reluctantly getting up from the couch and shuffling over towards the door.

He pulled the door open, blinking at the beaming delivery boy in front of him.

"Oh. Well, lucky me, you're cute." he grinned. "According to my co-workers, I'm the 'cutest delivery boy' available at the moment, so here I am. I hope it's okay." A blush crept up to Josh's cheeks, colouring them a light pink. Josh furrowed his brows in confusion, staring wide-eyed at the delivery boy for the unexpected compliment.

"Uh, w-what?" he stammered, slightly flustered. "Um, thank you?" Josh was not good at hiding his confusion. He turned his head around and shot a glare at Brendon, who merely grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. Josh then bit down on his lip, facing the cute delivery boy again. "Uh, um."

The cute delivery boy chuckled, "That'd be $30.90 please."

Josh blinked, "Oh-- right, um. Hold on." He took the pizza boxes from him, before reaching into his pocket and handing him two $20 bills. "Uh, there's no need for change," he mumbled. The delivery boy beamed at him again.

"Thanks. Y'know, I actually go to this college too, it's weird we've never bumped into each other," he raised a brow, a smile still on his face. "But s'okay. Hopefully we'll bump into each other soon," he said happily.

Josh, though still confused, offered him a smile and a nod. "Uh, um, yeah. That'd be sweet," he murmured. The delivery boy, seemingly satisfied with his answer, gave him a wave before leaving.

As Josh went to close the door, he noticed a slip of paper by his feet. He picked it up. Written in sharpie was 'You're cute. Call me!' with (presumably) the delivery boy's number, signed off with '-Tyler'.

Josh walked over to the table after closing the door and placed the pizza down, narrowing his eyes at his roommate. Brendon merely gave him an innocent look. "What?"

He shook his head with a sigh, flopping back down onto the couch beside him. "You're lucky he's cute," he grumbled. Brendon grinned.

\-------

After constant nagging from Brendon, Josh finally decided to, in his roommate's words, 'stop being a pussy' and sent Tyler a text.

'Hey. Is this Tyler? You gave me your number a couple of days ago when you delivered our pizza.'

The male regretted that instantaneously, shoving his phone towards Brendon, who rolled his eyes as he took the phone.

"Ooh," he murmured, as a small 'ding' rang out. "He seems a bit eager," Brendon wiggled his brows at Josh.

Josh, who had been covering his face with his hands, peeked from the holes in-between his fingers. "What'd he say?"

Brendon cleared his throat, "'Hey! Yeah, it's me. Never thought you'd text me back. Lucky me, then. You must be the cute punk boy who answered the door?'" After reading out the message, he began to type out a reply.

Josh's eyes widened and he tried to grab his phone back, but Brendon moved away quickly. "Sent!" he beamed, before returning the phone to Josh.

'Yeah, Josh is indeed the cute punk boy who answered the door. You two should meet up for coffee. I'm helping Josh 'cause he's a total pussy.'

"Brendon!" he hissed, burying his face into his hands again, "oh my god."

Another small 'ding' rang out, notifying Josh of a text. He quickly checked his phone, blushing at the response he got.

'Josh is a really cute name. Fits him-- you? Don't really know who I'm talking to. But it's a cute name for a cute face. Well, I'm Tyler, in case you didn't know. And I'd love to.'

Brendon had a smug look on his face when he was shown the message. He folded his arms, "Go on, reply to him."

"You don't need to tell me twice," he muttered, before typing out a reply.

'Hey, sorry. My roommate's an asshole. And that's awesome. When do you wanna meet?'

A response soon came. 'Is tomorrow afternoon okay? We can meet at the cafeteria?'

Josh found himself smiling at his phone. 'Definitely. See you soon.'

\-------

Tomorrow afternoon came too early, in his opinion, and Josh was panicking.

"Dude. It's just a coffee date. You need to chill out," Brendon murmured, leaning against the door frame, dodging the occasional item of clothing that came flying his way.

Josh paused, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down. "You're right," he muttered, running a hand through his hair, "help me pick out something?"

Brendon snorted, moving towards the closet and rummaging through some clothes before holding out an outfit for the other.

Josh furrowed his brows, frowning uncertainly at him. "You sure about that?"

Brendon shoved it into his hands. "Trust me."

\-------

Josh couldn't help but tug at his tank top self-consciously. Not that he didn't trust Brendon's taste or anything, but he was nervous. If his memory wasn't failing him (which he was pretty sure it wasn't), he delivery boy was super fucking cute. And honestly, he wouldn't be able to handle embarrassment because what if he saw Josh in this outfit and--

Josh snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he jumped a little. He heard a giggle and he flushed as soon as he spun around, meeting face-to-face with the cute delivery boy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, no. It's-- it's okay," he mumbled. "Uh. You're Tyler, right?"

"Yup, that's me," Tyler said brightly, holding out his hand. 

Josh chuckled and grasped it, shaking it a little before letting go. A couple of seconds in and he was already getting comfortable around this guy. 

"Shit, dude. How do you have time to work out?" Tyler motioned to his arms.

"How do you have time to work part-time at Pizza Hut?" he shot back, quirking a brow. 

Tyler laughed, raising his hands in a mock defeat, taking a step back. "Okay, fine, true." Josh grinned. 

"So, coffee?"

\-------

"You know," Brendon exclaimed very loudly, causing Josh and Tyler to pull away from each other. Both flushed a bright red as they turned to look at Brendon. "You should really thank me, because I technically got you two together," he huffed.

Josh laughed breathlessly and he grinned up at his roommate. "What, do you want a kiss too?" He proceeded to smack his lips together loudly, spreading his arms wide. Tyler giggled and playfully shoved his now-boyfriend's shoulder. 

Brendon made a face, "No thanks, I'll leave you two to it." He turned on his heels and left the room, shaking his head, muttering under his breath. "Don't forget to use a condom! And if you fuck on the couch I will kill you!"

Tyler and Josh took a glance at each other before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Josh cupped the other boy's cheeks and grinned, pressing their foreheads together. "Love you," he mumbled.

Tyler hummed in response, kissing the other lightly on the lips. "I love you too." A smile tugged at his lips as he stood up, extending a hand to the other. "C'mon, we wouldn't want Brendon to kill us, would we?" he winked.

Josh chuckled and nodded, taking the other's hand. As he was being pulled towards his own bedroom, Josh made a mental note to thank Brendon later.

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope that was okay! i didn't really do a lot of editing for this one because i'm lazy and was bored but if there's some sort of typo somewhere bugging you just let me know!
> 
> small shoutout to my friend for giving me this idea [thumbs up]
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated and welcome :--)


End file.
